dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Vows
|ratings = 1.0/3 |IGN = 8/10 |AV Club = A-}} "Vows" is the first episode of the second season of Dollhouse and the 14th episode overall. It was written and directed by Joss Whedon. It aired air on September 25th, 2009. Synopsis Picking up a few months after the first season finale, Echo now more frequently glitches her past "imprints" following the composite event induced by Alpha. On a long-term engagement, she seduces and weds a wealthy and charismatic British businessmen, Martin Klar, an arms dealer who Agent Ballard never closed the case on as an FBI agent. While the engagement is compromised after Ballard is spotted with Echo's identity, Roma Klar, after she experiences some head trauma he is able to trigger the emergence of her past personalities, particularly the thug from the Chinese restaurant. Echo manages to bring down Klar and he is brought to justice. In the Dollhouse, the blank Echo confesses to Paul that she remembers everything and wants help "saving" her fellow Actives. He promises to help her do this, and accepts Adelle DeWitt's offer to become Echo's new handler. Claire Saunders struggles with being an Active and makes Topher the target of her aggression. She begins second-guessing her own identity, and purposes, and finally breaks down; the fear of dying; while not "real", Claire is as attached to her memories and identity as anyone. Boyd attempts to help Saunders with her crises. He suggests that Adelle would authorize the scar-treatment program used on Victor, and perhaps even return her to her "real" identity, but she declines. Boyd invites her out of the house on a date, but she explains the various phobias which Topher made integral to her personality. Boyd suggests she try and move past them, like real people do; unable to find peace within the Dollhouse, Claire finally tries to find herself outside, and escapes. Engagements Cast Main cast *Eliza Dushku as Echo/Roma Klar *Harry Lennix as Boyd Langton *Fran Kranz as Topher Brink *Tahmoh Penikett as Paul Ballard *Enver Gjokaj as Victor *Dichen Lachman as Sierra *and Olivia Williams as Adelle DeWitt Recurring roles *Amy Acker as Claire Saunders/Whiskey *Alexis Denisof as Senator Daniel Perrin *Liza Lapira as Ivy Guest starring *Jamie Bamber as Martin Klar *Zoran Radanovich as Hugo Taubman *Nelson Franklin as Burt Styne *Ben Hermes as Handler Background Information Production Production went from July 22nd to July 31st, 2009. Reception Critics Ratings "Vows" reached 2.56 million viewers, a 1.5/3 Rating/Share, a 1.0/3 Rating/Share in the 18-49 demographic, a 1.0/3 Rating/Share in the 18-34 demographic and a 1.1/3 Rating/Share in the 25-54 demographic. It ranked No. 5 in the hour among Adults 18-49 and No. 3 in Adults 18-34 and Teens. The half-hour breakdown showed 2.698 million viewers, a 1.0 Rating in the 18-49 demo and 1.0 Rating in the 18-34 demo between 9:00 p.m. and 9:30 p.m., and 2.417 million viewers, a 1.0 Rating in the 18-49 demo and 1.0 Rating in the 18-34 demo between 9:30 p.m. and 10:00 p.m. The quarter-hour breakdown: The episode was watched by 3.417 million viewers with seven days of DVR viewing were factored in, and it received a 1.5 Live+7 Rating/Share in the 18-49 demo, which is a 50% past airdate demo increase via DVR (tied with Smallville, that's the biggest percentage increase for broadcast TV shows of that week). 33% of all demo viewing happened past airdate via DVR, that's (again tied with Smallville) the biggest percentage for broadcast TV shows of that week. Overall "Vows" had 914.000 DVR viewers past its airdate. 26.7% of all viewings of "Vows" happened via DVR and past its airdate, that's the biggest percentage of past airdate DVR viewing for broadcast TV shows of that week. The episode was watched by 573,000 viewers in Canada. Trivia * This episode could conceivably be seen to provide an early hint about Boyd Langton's actual identity, when a discussion has Claire Saunders questioning whether or not Adelle DeWitt could go over Boyd's head. His response, is cryptically, "I'm very tall". * Jamie Bamber is billed as a Special Guest Star. This marks the first time he's worked with Tahmoh Penikett since Battlestar Galactica. They played Apollo and Helo respectively. * When a screener copy of "Vows" was sent out to TV critics before the premiere of Season 2, the following letter from Joss Whedon was attached to it: Music *"Hunt Quartet - Adagio" composed by Joseph Haydn *"Lark Quartet - Adagio Cantabile" composed by Joseph Haydn *"Hazy" by Rosi Golan ft William Fitzsimmons. *"The World" by Earlimart. Promotional Pictures Image:Promo-vows-01.jpg Image:Promo-vows-02.jpg Image:Promo-vows-03.jpg Image:Promo-vows-04.jpg Image:Promo-vows-05.jpg Image:Promo-vows-06.jpg Image:Promo-vows-07.jpg Image:Promo-vows-08.jpg Image:Promo-vows-09.jpg Image:Promo-vows-10.jpg Image:Promo-vows-11.jpg Image:Promo-vows-12.jpg External Links *"Vows" at the Official Dollhouse Wiki *"Vows" at tv.com *"Vows" at IMDb 14